Rotating components of a gas turbine engine may be joined together by flanges. The spinner on a nose cone, for example, may typically include a flat segment that mates the spinner body having a large diameter to a fan hub having a smaller diameter. The flat segment may be conical and may join a planar aft flange. The conical portion may bend under extreme loading of, for example, impact events. The impact events may thus cause bending in the flat segment having the conical geometry. The flat segment may experience undesirable interlaminar sheer loads in the structure of the flat segment.